


Hidden

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Jack/Ianto fluff, M/M, Picks up straight after Hidden ends, Spoilers, Torchwood Audiobook: Hidden, dont need to ahve read it but it probably wont make a huge amount of sense if you havent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Ianto is involved in a car crash during the events of Torchwood Audio Book 'Hidden'. At the end of the story Jack and the team visit their injured teammate, obviously bringing grapes. This story picks up after the very last line of the audio and deals with Ianto's reluctance to take time off to heal, Jack's fears for losing him, and Owen's ability to add humour to any situation.  Jack/Ianto fluffHurt/Comfort Spoilers for Hidden (Obvs)Note: Also, this is my 30th fic uploaded. Happy daysEnjoy





	

_The hospital ward was quiet but for the soft shuffle of feet as nurses slouched back and forth between rooms with trays of food and lukewarm food. Ianto lay propped up in bed as Jack walked into the room._

_“You gave us one hell of a scare there,”_

_Jack said, leaning over and kissing him softly on the forehead. Ianto opened his eyes, and smiled._

_“So… they let you out then, did they?”_

_“Thanks to some quick thinking from Berk and Hare.” Said Jack, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_“That’s Harper and Cooper to you, Mister!”_

_Owen said, sticking his head around the door. Gwen and Tosh came in behind him, baring grapes._

_“Is it over?”_

_“It’s over.” Jack assured him._

_“Good…”_

_Ianto closed his eyes, but he didn’t stop smiling._

Owen sat down in the cheap plastic chair next to the bed and propped his feet up next to Ianto on the bed. Tosh and Gwen hovered awkwardly near the younger man’s head, obviously wanting to fuss over him, but not wanting to do so while he was resting. While Ianto drifted, the team fell into soft conversation about their day and what they were going to do that evening.

Gwen was going out with Rhys, Tosh was planning to have a bubble bath and watch a film. As they chatted, Jack reached for Ianto’s hand with his fingertips, brushing against the bruised skin with feather light touches. Ianto cracked open an eye and smiled softly.

“There he is.” Owen chuckled. He stood up and checked Ianto’s vitals.

“Owen?”

“Yeah, Mate?”

“When can I go home?”

Owen actually laughed out loud.

“That’s cute Ianto, but not for a good while. They want to keep you in for at least a week.”

Ianto sat up, or at least… he tried to.

“A week? No. I can’t stay here a week. I’ve got work to do, and you lot.”

Tosh smoothed her hand on his shoulder.

“We aren’t your children Ianto, we can look after ourselves for a few weeks.”

Ianto raised his eyebrow at her.

“Come one, I was at a UNIT conference for two days and the hub looked like a bomb had exploded.”

Jack took Ianto’s hand fully to reassure him.

“I promise, we’ll keep it tidy, you need to rest.”

“Jack-”

“End of discussion. You are on sick leave until Owen says you are fit for work.”

Ianto gave Jack a stony glare, then turned pleadingly to Owen.

“Just let me go home.”

Owen shook his head and grabbed Ianto’s chart.

“Mate, you could have died. And you just had surgery on your spine. Im not letting you within a mile of Torchwood until you are back to full health.”

Ianto sagged and closed his eyes again.

“You guys suck…”

The childish nature of his tone made Owen chuckle, which set Tosh off, then Gwen. Pretty soon they were all laughing. Ianto smiled, his eyes still shut. Jack was watching him.

After another hour, Gwen and Tosh headed out, kissing Ianto on the forehead and promising to visit him as soon as they could. Owen gave Ianto another once over before following them, assuring Ianto he would be back tomorrow with stronger drugs. As Owen left the room and shut the door behind him, Ianto sighed and looked at the clock. It was gone half 10. He smiled at Jack.

“You should probably be getting back to the hub.”

Jack shook his head and smiled. He shuffled closer up the bed and smoothed his hand down Ianto’s bruised cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t sleep here.”

“I can do whatever I want thank you very much.”

“There is nowhere to sleep.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“You so do.”

Jack gave Ianto a mock sharp look, Ianto chuckled.

“Seriously Jack, I don’t need you here, you don’t have to stay.”

“I know I don’t _have_ to stay, but I want to.” He kissed Ianto gently, mindful of his bruises and cuts. “So unless I’m annoying you, deal with it.”

Ianto took Jack’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“You always annoy me,” He mumbled into the skin.

Jack laughed and kissed him again.

“You really scared me, you know that.”

“Sorry,”

“Tosh told me you’d been hurt when they let me out. Car Crash. You were in surgery…”

“Im fine Jack.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“Im _fine_ Jack.”

Jack took Ianto’s face in both of his hands.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again.”

Ianto nodded, somewhat surprised at Jack’s reaction, and the tears that looked like they were forming in his eyes.

“Promise.”

“I promise… Jack, I promise.”

Jack nodded then stood abruptly. He shook himself off and wiped his eyes while pacing.

“I’m going to grab a coffee and something for dinner. Do you want a drink?”

“Some water would be nice.”

Jack grinned, though it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Coming right up.” Jack walked to the door and paused, looking like he wanted to say something else. He shook his head and forced a smile on his face. “Back in a second.”

Ianto watched him go, a strange feeling in his chest. The younger man looked back at the clock then closed his eyes. God, he was glad to be alive.


End file.
